


You Make Me Blush

by click0o



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alchemy, Curse Breaking, Supernatural Elements, curse, ghost - Freeform, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/click0o/pseuds/click0o
Summary: Tsuna was once innocent and googly-eyed. Tsuna is still innocent and googly-eyed. In a certain perspective.
Kudos: 30





	You Make Me Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I love alchemy and ghost stories so here you go. It's not as gory as other ghost stories but I'll try to make it as horror-ish and depressing as I can.
> 
> Don't own the KHR

Each person experiences certain stages in their life before they can grow independently. 

Tsuna, however, skipped all those important life lessons and jumped straight to becoming independent. 

It was one of those cases where a child and a mother went to a picnic and lost each other. Pretty basic.

Well, this and that happened, he became independent and finally became a wandering witch(or wizard-whatever).

People might point a finger and call him homeless, he's not. His house just happened to be a shrinkable tent, he takes a bath about five times a week and his food may consist of more junk than nutrients.

It's probably his choice of clothes and the fact that he always carries a bag that made them judge. Unfortunately, they seem to meet him after he finished his latest excursion, which made him look like he just went and swam through the mud.

Robes and travel bag may not seem so odd in the old times, where people have horses and carriages as transport, modern-day fashion states that tight, fitting, revealing clothes are the norm. If not, then you're either above or below the social class.

Even before Tsuna became what he is today, he'd always pick baggy, oversized clothes just because he felt more comfortable.

Now, it's still for comfort but more because of necessity.

That and robes and hoods always helped in hiding any identifiable features from view. Especially helpful whenever he receives stubborn clients as he tries to hide his fluctuating emotion behind his hood.

"Would you like to join my Family?"

Like this.

"No."

Seriously, after Tsuna received that shady looking little client a year ago. People like the one in front of him holding firearms with a bunch of guys dressed in black suits kept coming after him.

His senses did warn him about how much danger he'll be attracting if he accepted that deal but it didn't warn him about the sheer frustration he's feeling about the overall situation.

"We can always negotiate about the resources you'll be given."

"No."

And just like every person that came after Tsuna, this man seems to be holding quite a lot of pride in his 'Family'. Tsuna's uninterested tone was translated to him looking down on them.

"Seems like you don't understand your position at all."

Tsuna heard those sentences every other week, you know. He's keeping a notebook where he writes down every reoccurring phrase that got out of the mouths of these family men. Maybe he can even glean some inspiration for research. Tsuna's been having some inspirational block recently.

"We'll just have to go about it hands-on, so you can intimately feel how sincere our invitations are."

A romantic way to declare a fight. Tsuna approves.

The leader then pushed his flames out followed by the two on his back.

Judging by the colors he figured the three of them were Lightning, Storm, and Rain. 

He hasn't had thorough research on them but he knows the basics of them. They're weaker than the little guy he met before. Not that it matters much, humans are still humans. They die, just differently.

Looking down at the crystal ball in his hands. He squinted his eyes in delight as he saw the pitch-black color and a few grey strands reflecting in his eyes.

In his non-human entity, it's hard to judge people between good and bad. So in the name of his once humanity, Tsuna created this crystal ball and named it "Ball of Reason". It helps him choose humans who've been doing, thinking, believing in the Ten commandments. He added a few of his rules and there you have it. Black for bad, grey for indecisiveness, white for good.

Storing it away, he looked up and scanned the crowd. Almost all of them are looking ready to rush at him.

Unfortunately, someone decided to show up.

"Ciaossu."

A little guy that felt almost the same as the one before but with a different scent came in between. A fedora-wearing baby.

A couple of sniffs in the air, made him look down and focus on him. Strong. 

The baby looked at him before he extended his hands.

"I'm the world's greatest hitman, Reborn. I'd like to make a deal with you."

Oh, a customer.

"Okay."

Tsuna would like to think he found a very competent client. Maybe with him around he can finally focus on his research while he and the other little guy can harvest ingredients.

\-----------


End file.
